


in the sun you look so lovely

by iamcryinghere



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, this is self indulgent and im not sorry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcryinghere/pseuds/iamcryinghere
Summary: Nini was never too fond of making deliveries, until she delivered food to Gina Porter.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Howie, Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	in the sun you look so lovely

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the end :D

Nini glanced at her watch as she held the takeout bag, knowing she still had a bunch of orders to fill before the end of her shift. 

“One second!” 

Nini heard quick and bounding footsteps from where she stood in front of the door and figured the customer waited until the last minute to gather their cash. After what felt like a century, the door swung open and the person before her caused Nini to feel as though she’d been kicked in the chest. 

“...I hope you weren’t waiting that long. I convinced myself I had time to shower and change. I just had a training session and I hate sitting around all sweaty. Ah, that’s kind of gross, you definitely don’t care, I'm sorry. How much do I owe you again?” The girl in front of her rambled and fumbled with the bills she pulled from her sweatpants as she glanced at Nini expectantly. Nini was too busy admiring the girl in front of her to focus much on her words, She marveled in how the girls curls fit into the most perfect messy bun she’d ever seen, how her lips seemed to move in slow motion, how her own heart was now stuttering in her chest. Nini had to remind herself to breathe as she struggled not to blink out of fear that the person in front of her would disappear. 

“Are you...mad that you had to wait or something?” 

Nini blinked and shook her head frantically, “No! You’re perfect..ly fine! Don't worry it’s no big deal. It felt like I was waiting a few seconds.” 

The girl in front of her nodded, glancing down towards her hands. Nini felt warmly content just standing in front of her, imagining herself as a lone planet finally finding its place orbiting around the sun. 

“So…How much again?” 

“Oh! 23.50. Sorry.” Nini cringed and her soon to be daydream girlfriend shot her a small smile before handing her a few bills with a mumbled ‘keep the change’, as she reached for the takeout bag in Nini’s hands. Before Nini could even process it, she was waving back at the girl who was gently shutting her front door. Nini didn't even realize she was grinning throughout the rest of her shift.

**///**

“Listen Howie, I do not care if you have to take the money from my paychecks okay? Just let me come up with some coupons to email Gina so I can have a chance at seeing her again.”

Nini pouted at her long time best friend and conveniently, the son of the owners to the best comfort food spot in Salt Lake City.

“You’re really starting to give off stalker vibes babe. First going through the online orders to figure out her name? Now a scheme just so you can drool over her in person instead of from a distance? Just be patient, no one can go too long after tasting our food anyway.” 

Nini’s pout deepened at Howies response. “Just say you’re against me wooing the love of my life and go.” 

Howie laughed and shook his head, “You can’t woo someone on their doorstep while they’re trying to get their food before it gets cold.”

“Let me come up with some Gina specific coupons so I can prove you wrong then.”

  
  


**///**

Nini yelped as she felt something hit her square in the face. “Mc’Dreamy, get back to work before I fire you.” Howie yelled at Nini from where she’d been splayed out on top of the counter. Nini hated working opening shifts, she hated having to face customers, and she hated that her Gina only, 80% off coupons hadn’t brought her any luck yet. 

“You interrupted me while I was manifesting.” 

“Well get up and get in the kitchen while you manifest. And try to manifest that cutie from a few days ago coming back soon.” Nini removed the towel Howie threw at her from her face as she got up, “So you can yearn for someone and I can't?” 

“Nini, if Gina had a penny for every thought you had about her she could buy this restaurant twice. I just thought EJ was cute.” 

“Okay fair.” Nini headed to help with the prep for the day ahead and as she finished she decided to go through the restaurant reviews as they waited for customers to shuffle in. 

GeneGinaP- This food was everything I needed after a long week! I haven’t found food that reminded me of home since moving and now I finally have. ((“: (15/10 and they have great customer service and fast delivery!). [5days ago]

Nini’s hands shook as she read and reread the most indirect compliment she would ever receive. 

“Oh my God Howie, she left a review!! She said I have great customer service! This is the only job ever, I am never leaving. I have no greater purpose than to be the best chef, delivery woman, and future wife that I can be.” Howie chuckled at his friend's excitement and took the phone out of Nini’s hands to read the review for himself. 

“Wow, she’s totally into you.” Howie said sarcastically, handing Nini her phone back. 

“Right?!?! I can sense it!” 

“You’re insane my friend.” 

**///**

The morning had been passing by slowly but Howie perked up as a familiar face walked in. He reached blindly to nudge at Nini, just barely missing slapping her in the face, as he alerted her to the boy he’d been secretly pining after. “Ah! Watch out! I already saw him approaching from across the street. Just be yourself and maybe give him a little extra mac and cheese, then ask for his number.” 

“Nini, mac and cheese isn’t the answer to everything.” 

“Okay well... it really should be.”

Howie watched EJ come in with a group of friends following behind him. EJ shot Howie a smile before glancing towards the menu above the counter. Before any of them had the chance to order, a curly haired boy burst through the doors with a frown 

“Hey! Why didn’t any of you guys invite me? I had to trail you to figure out where you were going.” 

Howie and Nini watched EJ quickly grow irritated, “No one wants you here Ricky.” EJ’s friends' faces reflected the sentiment as they glared towards the guy at the door. 

“And who’s going to make me leave?” Nini and Howie watched wide eyed as Ricky crossed his arms challengingly. Before they could even blink EJ had closed the distance between them, yanking Ricky up by his shirt so he trembled on his tippy toes.

“You homophobic piece of shit. If you try following us again-” EJ raised his fist and swung. Ricky let out a high pitched yelp and flinched, bracing for the impact on his face but found himself being shoved through the doors and onto the concrete instead. 

EJ turned back towards the counter with a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry about that. Can I get a large order of mac and some wings please?”

Nini pushed an awe struck Howie gently away from the cash register to ring up the order, knowing all too well that sudden feeling of being utterly smitten. 

**///**

It had been two weeks since Nini delivered to Gina but she’d been actively emailing her ridiculous coupons in hopes of seeing her again. The times Nini had been in the restaurant instead of running deliveries she’d seen short but sweet interactions between Howie and his crush. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes remembering the night EJ came in minutes before closing in pokemon pajamas, hopefully asking if they’d be willing to serve him dessert. Nini took one for the team and assured Howie she’d handle most of the cleaning so he could sit and talk with EJ. Afterwards, Nini had to listen to Howie talk about how adorable, goofy, and surprisingly smart EJ was for the rest of the night. Nini was longing for that same cute and obvious mutual pining she witnessed Howie experiencing. 

Nini had been in the midst of another sleepless night when she noticed a notification pop up on her phone.

_Hi! I’m not sure if these coupons are being sent automatically or not but just in case they aren’t I want to thank you kind stranger! I’m bad with emails but opening up my notifications to these crazy deals was such a nice surprise. I’ll definitely put them to use soon!_

_With Love._

_Genevieve (*Gina)_

Nini screamed at the email that she just got and quickly facetimed Howie. It took two tries for him to pick up and she noticed his head half covered by his pillow.

“I’m going to kill you for interrupting my beauty sleep.” 

Nini brushed him off, “You don’t need it anyway! Howie, she emailed me back! She's going to order soon. I knew my coupon plan would work, I-”

“Yay! I love you. I'm so happy for you. I'm going to see you in a few hours, remember? I promise to give you more attention then but I need to go back to dreaming about the revolution. Love you bye.” Howie practically snored his last few words out and she couldn’t blame him since not everyone was awake at the crack of dawn. Nini sighed and stared up at the solar system her moms had painted on her ceiling for her as a kid. Soon enough she’d be face to face with the girl who’s beauty made her feel as warm as the sun's rays.

**///**

Howie greeted Nini with an enthusiasm that was rare for him in an opening shift but he felt bad about hanging up on his friend last night. Nini rambled excitedly that she couldn’t wait until tonight. The closer to dinner time the more delivery orders they got and Nini started her rounds enthusiastically. Unfortunately, Nini had made deliveries to addresses nowhere near Gina's home and to customers that weren’t half as lovely as the person of her dreams. She was headed back towards the restaurant for the next round of deliveries when she noticed Howie had texted her. 

_Gina just ordered for pickup!!! I’ll stall if she comes before you get here, sorry I didn't call, mom showed up so I’m on my best behavior also dont text and drive put your phone down_

Nini already began to panic at the thought of missing Gina as she realized Howie had texted her fifteen minutes ago. Nini pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant at a speed that was alarming, cringing as the bottom of the car scraped against the curb. She rushed out of her car nearly tripping over herself to open the restaurant doors as she yelled “I'm here!” at nobody in particular, effectively drawing the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

“Good to see you baby. Now stop blocking the entrance.” Howie’s mom Layla beckoned Nini over with a fond shake of her head. Howie came out of the kitchen with the next round of takeout orders and winked at Nini before taking her car keys from her hand and kissing his mother goodbye. 

“Don’t just stand there looking pretty”, Layla’s smile assured Nini she was mostly joking. “Howie left for you to take over for him. Want to fill me in on why?” 

Nini snapped out of her confusion and went to grab an apron to put over the outfit she had spent way too long picking out in hopes of impressing Gina. 

“It’s a long and kind of embarrassing story.” Nini already felt herself flushing red at the thought of explaining how fond she was over someone she’d only interacted with once. Graciously, Layla didn’t ask any more questions and let Nini take over the register as she went back into the kitchen. Nini barely had a moment to breathe before the air was knocked out of her. Gina was coming through the door. Nini swore she saw Gina’s eyes light up from across the restaurant and she steadied herself as Gina made her way towards her without her glance wavering. Her hair was down this time, curls framing her face in a way too angelic for Nini to comprehend. The warm lighting of the restaurant made Gina look like she was glowing and Nini fought back her urge to blurt out how ‘golden’ Gina was as she finally stood in front of her at the counter. 

“It’s you.” Gina’s smile was bright and inviting and Nini’s grin matched her own. Layla peeked out from the kitchen and rolled her eyes at the sight of an awe struck Nini before bringing out the only to go order that had been called in. 

“I uhm- I got these coupons and the email didn’t have a code or anything? So I wasn’t sure how to apply them online so I figured printing them was the safest bet.” 

Nini would’ve smacked herself for not thinking it through, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret anything as she saw Gina tilt her head cutely as she examined the coupons in her hands. 

“We don’t email coupons sweetheart. Can I see?” Nini cringed at Layla’s voice interrupting them. 

“I got it Layla! I’m great at customer service and I can handle it, promise.” Layla took in Nini’s pleading look and the customers nervous expression and raised an eyebrow at Nini before nodding, knowing Nini would understand they’d talk about this later. Nini let out a relieved sigh as she turned back towards Gina.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want you to get in trouble with your boss. I don’t even need to use these.” Nini felt guilty taking in Gina’s nervousness and how quickly her bright smile had faded. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Nini whispered leaning towards Gina across the counter. Nini watched Gina’s eyes widen and shift back towards her as she nodded hesitantly. 

“Only the best of customers get these emails. I don’t make the rules but only the most lovely of beings get these special offers.” Gina had subconsciously leaned forward at Nini’s whispering and Nini took delight in the flush that spread over Gina’s face at her words. The blush highlighted the freckles scattered across Gina’s nose that reminded Nini of the glowing stars painted on her bedroom ceiling.

. 

“Oh. Uhm, I don’t know, I’ve only bought food here once so I don’t really think I deserve these…” 

Nini found it adorable that Gina was whispering back to her but glanced away for a moment, trying not to get lost in how close she was to her face. Nini leaned back trying to appear as serious as possible. 

“Nope! Trust me, the system that goes into this is without flaw. You deserve these coupons and a whole lot more. Anything and everything wonderful this world has to offer you.” 

Nini glanced back towards Gina after a few long seconds without a response and felt a wave of butterflies at the soft look that was being sent her way. Nini cleared her throat, finally reaching towards the order Layla had left on the counter. 

“Nini a line is forming!” Gina and Nini blinked at the voice coming from the kitchen and Gina turned around to check before facing Nini again guiltily. 

“Sorry-” Gina’s apology was cut off as Layla came from the kitchen, nudging Nini gently away from the cash register with a mumbled ‘takeout orders are supposed to be quick you know’.

“I’m not going to rush taking care of her.” Nini said, and to both Gina and Nini that sounded like a promise. 

Layla was too busy taking down the next order to respond but judging by Gina’s glances towards her, she still felt anxious about the coupons. Nini didn’t want Gina to feel any more unnecessary nervousness and pushed the bag of food towards her, “Here’s your food, lovely.” 

Gina’s eyes widened at the term of endearment but Nini watched them crinkle as she smiled. Nini felt that warmth wash over her again. 

“And don’t worry, if you ever want to order for delivery your coupons won't be denied. They’ll forever be honored by my ‘Nini seal of approval’.” Nini reached out for the coupons in Gina’s hand and pointed to her drawing of a soft pink planet revolving around a blushing sun that she’d drawn in the bottom corner. 

“I thought that was so cute! I was wondering why it was there.” 

Gina was smiling in a way that Nini hoped to continually get acquainted with. Nini couldn’t help but think of learning what every quirk of Gina’s lips translated to, and her cheeks flushed at the idea of learning so much about Gina she could read her just by her smile. They slipped into silence, sparing glances at each other. A comfortable tension Nini didn’t quite understand settled over them before Gina seemed to break herself out of her own train of thought. 

“Nini..” As Gina addressed her she tried not to swoon, and Gina looked conflicted as she trailed off. Nini felt her heart pounding erratically as she hoped Gina’s next few words would cause a pivotal turn in their nonexistent relationship. 

“...is it okay if I pay now?”

Nini physically felt her shoulders sag as she released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. 

“Of course, sorry. I know we’ve probably been standing around a bit too long.” 

Nini didn’t even notice the line of customers had disappeared and Layla had returned to the kitchen. Nini quickly rang up the order taking one of Gina’s coupons and inspecting it closely, feeling satisfied that it got a giggle out of the girl waiting in front of her. Nini closed the cash register and Gina picked up her bag of food that she paid way too little for. 

“So I guess this is goodbye, Nini?” Gina shot her a reluctant smile. 

“I think I like the sound of ‘see you soon’ a lot better.”

Gina’s smile reached her eyes as she seemed to hold the bag of food closer to herself. 

“Yeah I think I like the sound of that too. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon, lovely.” Nini didn’t miss Gina's blush or the way she avoided her eyes as she grinned to herself at hearing Nini’s sweet goodbye. 

Nini watched Gina until she was sure she was completely out of view before pulling out the wad of tips she’d collected from her deliveries and opening up the cash register. Nini quickly covered the remaining eighty percent the coupon offered and sighed. It wasn’t the full cost, but she hoped she'd be able to treat Gina to many meals. For now she’d be patient and live off the prospect of seeing her again. Layla’s voice broke Nini out of her thoughts. 

“So you wanna tell me why you consented to letting that girl rob you?” 

**///**

It was Nini’s day off when Gina ordered again. Howie wasn’t surprised when Nini showed up exactly five minutes after he texted her to pick up Gina’s order. Nini ended up sliding some cash in the register so she wouldn’t have to come back and pay the difference of the coupon later. Nini snuck into the kitchen and wrapped up some of the fresh baked cookies as a surprise for Gina. 

Nini waved goodbye at Howie and grinned knowingly at him as she saw EJ coming in the door. 

When Nini arrived at Gina’s house Gina was sitting on her front steps scrolling through her phone and Nini watched her look up as Nini pulled up in front of her house. Gina stood as Nini approached with her bag of food. 

“It’s you.” Nini smiled as Gina stood as she approached. “It’s little ol’ me again.” 

“Yeah I guess you are kind of little.” Gina towered over Nini from where she stood on her steps and Nini quickly marched up to be on equal ground with her. 

“Not so little anymore huh?” Nini challenged Gina teasingly and Gina let out a soft laugh.

“I don’t know you’re still little to me. But don’t worry, I like you that way.” Gina grinned at a wide eyed Nini and she played with her fingers as she watched the shorter girl flush red. 

“Anyway I was hoping I’d see you again when I ordered.” Nini was trying to convince herself she wasn’t having a stroke but Gina just let another sweet sentiment slip from her lips and Nini was swooning all over again. 

“It’s actually my day off but I was in the neighborhood so…” Gina raised an eyebrow at Nini. 

“You were in the neighborhood? Conveniently? With my exact order?” 

“... yes?” Nini didn’t mean for it to come out like a question but Gina just shot her an amused smile and nodded slowly.

“You’re my favorite customer anyway. And I have a perfect record of customer service that I need to maintain, you know?” Nini knew she sounded ridiculous but Gina just kept smiling knowingly at her and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to tug her towards the girl standing a few inches away from her. 

“Do you want to stay?” 

Nini blinked a few times at the question, “Stay?”

“Well you don’t have any other favorite customers to deliver to on your day off right?” 

Nini shook her head no and Gina continued, “So I have more than enough food here for the both of us… Unless you’d rather leave, I totally understand but I thought maybe it would be nice to- but you might have other plans or something so-” Nini cut off Gina’s unsure rambling with a reassuring smile. “I’ll stay, Gina. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Gina nodded with a shy smile before sitting on her on the top step. Nini followed suit, sitting beside her as Gina began rifling through her bag of food. 

“Oh wait! I forgot to pay you.” 

“Don’t worry about it now, let's just eat.” Nini smiled and Gina returned it nodding as she handed Nini the plastic fork and knife from the bag. 

They began eating and chatting idly. Gina not missing a beat and laughing at all of Nini’s lame attempts for jokes and Nini listening attentively to every word Gina uttered. 

The sun had begun to set as Nini pulled up to Gina’s house and now a dreamy dusk settled over them.

“This food is seriously incredible.” Gina was content and sleepy after consuming her weight in Layla’s famous mac and cheese. 

“Trust me I know, I’ve been around that restaurant since I could walk and I still get caught sneaking food from the kitchen. I’ve never gotten tired of it.”

Nini reached into the bag and handed Gina the cookies she’d packed earlier. 

“I didn’t order these?” 

“Oh yeah I just wanted you to try them, they’re my favorite.” Nini pulled one of the cookies from Gina’s hands and bit into it with a dramatic groan. 

Gina bit into hers and Nini watched her satisfied smile as she nodded slowly.

“I told you, they’re the best cookies you’ll ever have.”

“Nini look!” Gina pointed excitedly and Nini turned to see a few fireflies floating around Gina’s front yard. 

Nini never really saw anything too special about fireflies but Gina was watching them flicker in awe, her eyes moving from one to the next. 

“When I was little I was sad I would never see fireflies in the winter so my dad convinced me their glowing magic was being used in Christmas lights.”

Nini couldn’t help but smile at the thought of a small Gina all bundled up and waddling in the snow waiting for the fireflies to come out. 

“Part of me still hangs on to that idea you know. Is that completely dorky?”

Gina turned to see Nini already watching her with a soft smile. “No, it’s not dorky at all. Life would be pretty dull if we didn’t have magic to believe in.” 

“Like these cookies?” Gina grinned at Nini as she finished the rest of hers and Nini nodded. 

“And like you.” 

Gina was still chewing but her face glowed pink in the soft light coming from the porch. Nini wasn’t at all surprised by the warmth that washed over her. With the fireflies blinking around them and the stars twinkling overhead, Gina couldn’t help but think maybe Nini was a bit magical too. 

**///**

It was rare for Nini and Howie to both have the day off from work. But today was pride and Layla knew just how badly Howie and Nini wanted to go together. Nini and Howie had decided to buy their flags and tie them around their necks to wear as capes. 

“Panini your flag looks great on you.” Nini shot Howie a grin as she turned around to look at it in the mirror. The flag was bigger than she anticipated so it fit more like a cloak than a cape. But regardless, she’d wear her flag proudly. 

“Thanks Biwie, your cape looks great too.” 

Howie shook his head, “No that doesn't work quite like Panini does but good try.” 

Nini rolled her eyes, “Come on let’s go. I know you don’t want to keep EJ waiting.” 

The sun was shining and Howie and Nini walked the short distance to where they knew they’d reach the heart of the SLC parade. Nini knew EJ said a friend of his would be there with him but she wasn’t at all prepared to see Gina standing next to him. Gina stood a decent distance away from Nini but as they continued to walk towards them Nini grew more and more nervous. 

“I can feel your anxious energy Nini.” 

“I can’t help it. Oh God what the hell am I going to do? I don’t have any food to give her.”

Howie laughed loudly and pulled Nini to stop and face him. 

“Listen Nini, I promise Gina sees you as more than just the girl who gives her food. You do know she’d been eating food before she met you right?”

Nini cracked a smile, “No I just mean- I don’t know what we’ll talk about.”

“Uh how about the fact that you’re both gay to start?” Nini looked over to where Gina was standing in her white crop top and shorts with the lesbian flag painted on both her cheeks. 

“Now come on I want to go give my almost man a hug.”

“Gross.”

As they finally approached them EJ barely had the chance to wave at Nini before Howie was leaping into his arms. All Nini’s nerves faded away as she saw Gina’s surprise turn into a wide grin.

“It’s you!” Nini smiled and flushed. No matter how many times Gina saw her, that had always been the greeting Nini received, and she found it absolutely endearing. 

“It’s me.” 

Nini recognized the lovely warm feeling washing over her again and she felt herself leaning towards Gina subconsciously. 

“I like your cheeks.” Even with the paint covering them Nini could tell Gina was blushing.

“I like your cape.” Nini did a quick spin and a goofy superhero pose, satisfied when Gina giggled. 

In the time Nini spent talking to Gina, Howie had made himself comfortable draped over EJ’s back. Both Nini and Gina raised an eyebrow at them. 

“What? I’m short and I wanna be able to see the floats.” Howie was practically nuzzling his face into EJ but Nini decided not to tease his lovesick friend. EJ and Howie seemed content where they were but Nini hooked arms with Gina to push themselves a little bit closer to the barricade. 

“You couldn’t see? I could’ve given you a piggyback ride too.” Nini nearly short circuited at the way Gina was looking at her and the thought of being able to clutch on to her form.

“It’s okay. I can see better from here now.” Nini assured her. 

As soon as the parade began the growing crowd around them grew louder. Gina found herself flinching at the noise and moving closer towards Nini. Nini paused in her enthusiastic cheering as she felt Gina’s arm pressing against hers. Turning towards the girl she noticed Gina chewing on her lip, flinching whenever someone near them got particularly loud.

“Hey, come on.” Nini didn’t even wait for Gina to respond and grabbed her hand tugging her out from the front of the crowd. 

“Nini?” Gina had been squeezing her hand and Nini tried not to let herself be distracted at finding a place for them to relocate. Her eyes lingered on a nearby tree further down the sidewalk and tugged Gina along. 

When standing in front of the tree Nini stared up at the nearby branch with determination. Nini jumped a few times in vain before she felt hands on her waist hoisting her up so she could reach the branch and pull herself up. Nini pushed her cape back before stretching her arms out to help Gina up. 

“Oh this is perfect.” Gina looked at the parade below them in awe. 

“Yeah, I thought this might be better for you.” 

Gina smiled at Nini appreciatively, eyes crinkling, and the flags painted on her cheeks tilting upwards before grabbing Nini’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

Nini found herself more distracted by Gina than the excitement unfolding below them. Gina caught her gaze a few times and would squeeze Nini’s hand shooting her a small smile each time she caught her eye. 

“Hey look!” Gina pointed with her free hand and Nini blinked away from the beautiful girl next to her to see EJ boosting Howie over the barricade before jumping over himself and running towards the nearest float. Nini shook her head as she watched them jump on the float together and the crowd below cheered them on as they danced obnoxiously. 

“How do you know EJ?” Nini asked as she watched Howie spin EJ under his much shorter arm as the flot continued past their tree.

“When I first moved here at the beginning of the school year this obnoxious guy Ricky wouldn’t stop bothering me and EJ ended up walking with me to all of my classes to make sure he left me alone.” Gina noticed Nini frowning deeply at her words and brought their intertwined hands up without even thinking, leaving a calming kiss to her knuckles. 

“Don’t worry, EJ never let him get many words out in front of me. Plus the school year’s over so I don’t need to worry about him anymore.”

Nini wanted to pause, pull the cape over her face, and let out an elated scream at the fact that Gina Porter just laid the gentlest of kisses to her knuckles as a way of comforting her but she settled on scooting closer to her on the thick branch instead. 

“But isn’t EJ older than you? You won’t have him protecting you next year.” 

Gina pulled Nini’s hand into her lap playing with her fingers distractedly. 

“I’m pretty sure Ricky got expelled so I’ll be fine. You’re cute for worrying though.” 

Nini leaned her head on Gina’s shoulder and Gina barely waited before resting her head on Nini’s.

“Thanks for getting me out of there. I just came out this year so I didn’t want to miss pride, even though crowds aren’t my favorite.”

“Yeah of course, I’m just glad you’re more comfortable. I think we have a way better view from here anyway.”

“Yeah I’d say we definitely do too.” 

By the end of the parade, Nini had left Gina to go grab them a couple of smoothies as they waited to meet up with EJ and Howie again. Nini paused for a second as she saw Gina standing with her arms folded over her chest and eyes focused on the ground as another girl smirked at her. Nini could read the discomfort on Gina’s face from across the street and rushed towards them. 

“You okay, lovely?” Gina jumped at the voice that came from behind her but Nini could see the relief on her face as she reached for the smoothie Nini was holding out towards her. 

“Nice cape.” The girl across from her, that Nini had momentarily forgotten about since Gina had intertwined her free hand with hers, commented snidely. 

“Yeah, I thought it was cute too.” Gina offered. The girl rolled her eyes irritated before walking away from them. 

“So… she seemed...pleasant?” 

Gina let out a loud laugh and Nini couldn’t help joining in with her. 

**///**

The morning after pride Nini woke up with a smile on her face. She could hear her mom and Howie downstairs and she knew he was probably making breakfast like he usually did when he slept over. After brushing her teeth Nini unplugged her phone from the charger mindlessly scrolling through the notifications she got from her and Howie’s pride pictures. She scrolled through them mindlessly and almost pocketed her phone before noticing the texts from Gina that she had received hours ago. 

_Morning Nini ((: I had a great time with you yesterday. I’m not the biggest fan of giant crowds because it gets overwhelming pretty quickly, and yet you managed to make me feel safe. Anyway, I thought it was time for me to return the favor and deliver something to you for once. I left something on your doorstep and I hope you like it (also please dont think i’m a creep i got your address from EJ after he dropped Howie at your place)_

Nini’s cheeks were hurting from grinning as she read over Gina’s words a few times. Finally, it registered that Gina had sent this text hours ago, and whatever she left had been sitting outside. Nini raced out of her room and down the stairs towards her front door. Nini felt her heart drop when she opened the front door to see nothing left in front of the door. Sighing sadly she turned and noticed what was perched up carefully in her mailbox. Nini gently took the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she’d ever seen out of her mailbox with shaky hands. The flowers were the softest shades of pink, blue, and yellow and Nini tried in vain to stop herself from tearing up. Reaching for the attached note Nini opened it up to see Gina’s elegant script. 

_Pink hibiscus’, for your delicate beauty_

_Yellow tulips, for the sunshine that’s in your smile_

_Blue orchids, for your sincerity and uniqueness_

_Coincidentally, these colors make up your pan flag! (:_

_But they describe just a few of the thoughts I have for you._

_I’m hoping, you’ll let me tell you more of those thoughts,_

_Even if I stutter a bit through them._

_If you’re willing to let me take you on a date,_

_You know where to find me._

Nini was crying. That lip trembling, pouty, silent cry. Ninis heart was hiccupping in her chest trying to process the lovely words Gina had written for her, thought about her, believed to be true about her. Nini stood on her porch, trying not to be completely overwhelmed by everything she was feeling. 

Howie peeked out the front door and stepped outside to check on a still-standing Nini. 

“You okay Nini?” 

Nini turned towards Howie with tear stained cheeks and he noticed the bouquet and note in her hand and quickly understood. 

“I’m- she’s so-” Nini stuttered out a few words before Howie pulled his friend into a hug, carefully moving the bouquet out of the way as he pulled her tightly into an embrace. 

“I’m so happy for you bub, I knew you’d get your happy ending too.” 

**///**

Nini knew she had to take a few moments before responding to Gina. She’d probably end up writing a marriage proposal if she rushed to text Gina back. Nini’s mom gazed at her with concern as she cried into the pancakes Howie made, and Nini was thankful Howie was there to fill her in on everything. Nini carried the bouquet she had put in a vase up to her room before finally responding to Gina.

_[Nini]: Genevieve (Gina) Porter there’s nothing else I’d rather do than go on a date with you_

_[Gina]: <3 ((((: I was more than a little bit nervous that you weren’t going to respond or that someone had stolen the flowers but i’m so happy you got them _

_[Nini]: I’m sorry it took so long for me to respond I didnt mean to worry you!! The flowers are so lovely i was so surprised i cried a bit_

_[Gina]: Oh no i didnt want you to cry!!!!!!_

_[Nini]: dont worry honey, it was a good cry I promise_

_[Nini]: also i have one condition for this date_

_[Gina]: and what's that?_

_[Nini]: I get to plan it :)_

_[Gina]: how about you plan the next one?_

_[Nini]: so you already know we’re going to have a second date?_

_[Gina]: and a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, as many as you’re willing to sit through_

_[Nini]: i’d sit through many lifetimes with you_

_[Gina]: i never really believed in lifetimes but i’d wish for it to be true if it meant more time with you <3 _

_[Gina]: I’ll see you soon Nini_

_[Nini]: i’ll see you soon <3 _

**///**

Nini nervously tapped on her steering wheel trying to hype herself up to go meet Gina. The park they’re meeting at was only a few minutes away from Nini’s house but she still left a half hour early. Nini had plucked a yellow tulip from the bouquet Gina had gotten her and carefully clipped the stem so she could present it back to her. Nini took a deep breath before finally getting out of her car and heading towards the area she knew Gina would be waiting for her. 

Nini saw Gina before Gina saw Nini, and Nini had to pause mid stride because what was before her resembled something that had to come directly from her imagination. Gina had laid out a large blanket on the grass, under the shade of a nearby tree. She sat in a white sundress looking through the picnic basket she’d brought. Nini finally regained her nerve before making her way towards her. Gina finally glanced up and smiled widely pushing herself to her feet and heading to meet Nini half way. 

“Hey you.” Gina’s smile hadn’t left her face and Nini was struck by how incredibly beautiful she was. 

“Hi lovely.” Nini nervously played with the tulip she had behind her back before deciding to present it to the girl in front of her.

“I actually brought one of these from the bouquet you gave me because one of the first thoughts I had when I first met you was that you made me feel warm….like the sun.” Nini couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at exposing how smitten she was from the beginning but she glanced up to see Gina giving her that eye crinkled smile she loved so much.

Nini reached up to brush some of the curls out of Gina’s face before gently tucking the tulip behind Gina’s ear. Before losing her nerve, Nini stood up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Gina’s forehead.

“So I guess we both have a thing for space metaphors huh?” Both Gina and Nini’s faces were tinted red but neither of them could take their eyes off of each other. 

“I think all the gays do.” Gina laughed before taking Nini’s hand in hers and kissing it gently before tugging her towards where she’d set up for their date. 

“I can’t cook like Layla but I brought us a little feast of snacks and goodies.” Gina settled on the blanket and Nini joined her, shooting her an appreciative smile. 

“It’s more than perfect, Gina.” 

The longer they sat and ate, the closer they found themselves gravitating towards each other. Soon enough Gina’s head was resting in Nini’s lap as she fed her strawberries. Nini was content watching Gina’s peaceful smile and her curls splayed out in her lap. 

“Wait! I almost forgot!” Gina sat up, nearly bumping heads with Nini as she reached for her bag that was leaning against the tree. 

“I thought it would be fun for us to try to paint the sunset together.” Gina handed Nini her own canvas and brushes, letting the paint sit between them. Nini knew she wasn’t the most artistic but she’d go along with anything to keep a smile on Gina’s face. 

The sun had begun to set in hues of pink and orange and Gina was humming to herself as she seemed to concentrate at painting their pretty view. Nini decided to add some artistic liberties to her painting and depicted a stick figure planet feeding strawberries to a bright sun. By the time they both finished the sun had almost fully set and most of their snacks were gone. 

“Are you ready to show your painting?” 

“I’m ready, Van Gogh.” 

Both of them turned their canvases towards each other and Nini shouldn’t have been surprised that Gina painted a perfect blend of pinks and oranges to depict a replica of the sunset they watched together. Gina squinted, leaning towards Nini’s painting with a bright smile.

“Hey! Isn’t that the sun and planet you drew on my coupons?” 

“Mhm, it was always a picture of us. Or what I’d hope to be us at the time.” Nini ran a nervous hand through her hair before continuing, “Also I guess now's the time for me to tell you I came up with those coupons to try to get you to order so I could see you again.” 

Nini thought she knew Gina well enough, but a small part of her was worried Gina would find Nini creepy. After a beat of silence Nini felt a pair of soft lips pressed against her cheek. 

“Nini, you are truly the sweetest person I have ever met.”

Gina purposefully stayed in close proximity to Nini’s face and Nini felt her blush all the way to her ears. 

“Gina Porter, you are the most beautiful person I will ever know, in every lifetime.” 

“Is it too soon to ask you for that second date?” Nini’s eyes had been distractedly glancing from Gina’s eyes to her lips and Nini watched her smile softly. 

“Is it too soon to ask for a kiss?” Nini’s eyes widened slightly, not expecting such a bold question as a response. 

Nini leaned in, eyes fluttering closed as she pressed her lips against Gina’s softly. Neither of them noticed the fireflies floating above their heads because they were too caught up in the magic of each other. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first attempt at a fic and i know it's not perfect but i hope you enjoyed!!  
> you can yell at me here:  
> twitter- @bingeramen (i have more gini content!!)  
> tumblr- illicitskies.tumblr.com  
> curiouscat- curiouscat.me/bingeramen


End file.
